


Missing Violet

by veroniquemagique



Category: 9 to 5 (1980)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veroniquemagique/pseuds/veroniquemagique
Summary: When Violet and Judy decide to catch up over a shared joint, some unexpected things occur.





	Missing Violet

It’s not really that Judy misses Violet, but the office is different without her. She used to appreciate the distance that wooden door offered between Hart and the girls on the floor, but now that it’s Violet behind that door and that desk, it’s like there’s something missing. Maybe it’s because it’s the first real managerial change since she was hired, and the rest of the girls are just used to people coming and going, but she catches herself looking for that kimono and bright red lipstick more often than not while she’s transferring calls.

Okay, so maybe Judy does miss Violet. She misses watching the way Violet takes control as she sweeps through the office, because she knows this company inside out and probably better than the people upstairs. The only time she ever really sees her anymore is when they happen to go fetch a coffee at the same time (because Violet is not like Mr. Hart, she always gets her own coffee). It’s not like they were best friends, but Judy did cherish the bond that grew during the whole fiasco with Hart, and she respected and admired the hell out of Violet on top of that. There was also nobody else on the floor that seemed to make the day go by as quickly and make their menial work almost feel fun somehow. She doesn’t and could never resent Violet for getting that promotion, but – especially since Doralee left – she wishes her witty friend were still around.

So when Judy decided to stop off at Charlie’s one evening on the way home, she was pleasantly surprised to find one Violet Newstead sitting at the bar, staring into a drink.

“Hey stranger,” Judy teased, lightly nudging Violet with her elbow as she slid onto the barstool beside her. “Long time no see.”

Violet chuckled, setting her glass down on the bar and turning to Judy. “Hey sister. How’s it going?”

“Oh, you know,” Judy shrugged, “same old, same old. And you? How’s the big boss job treating you?”

“Paperwork, dealing with Hinkle and the other stuffy execs, more paperwork… not exactly anything to write home about,” Violet sighed. “Hey, tell me what it’s been like out on the floor since I moved up?”

“Um, it hasn’t really changed too much I guess… oh wait! You know that new girl you hired? I think she must have some sort of allergies. All day, all you can hear out of her is these squeaky little ‘ _choo_ ’s,” Judy laughed, mimicking the sneezes, complete with a hand holding her nose.

She glanced over at Violet, who was laughing along at the recap, and was taken aback by the look with which Violet was watching her. There was a bit of sadness in her smile, even though it still lit up her face.

“Oh, I miss being out there with my girls…” Violet said after a moment, drumming her fingers absentmindedly on the half-empty glass.

“I-uh… _we_ miss having you around too, Violet, really,” Judy replied softly, reaching out to give Violet’s hand a little squeeze. “It’s not quite the same without you.”

“That’s sweet of you, kid,” Violet laughed, patting Judy’s hand with her own. She glanced around, as if someone might be listening in on them, and leaned in towards Judy. “Do you happen to remember what happened the first time we drank down here together, with Doralee?”

Judy thought about it for a moment, recalling her frustration over Hart’s unfairness with firing Maria, how she stormed down to this very place intent on filling Violet in on the news, and demanding that they do something about the way the women were treated in the office… but she also recalled how the rest of that evening transpired. Judy, Violet and Doralee smoking one of those marijuana cigarettes at Doralee’s house and fantasizing about giving Hart what he deserved. What a night.

“Yes, why?”

“Well, as you may recall, my son likes to encourage me to _relax_ every now and then, and I found a bit of that ‘relaxation’ in my purse earlier this afternoon,” Violet winked at Judy, reaching down to pat her purse.

“Oh?” Judy tried to keep her voice casual, and not too excited about what Violet was suggesting. The last thing she wanted the world to know was that she did enjoy the pot herself occasionally.

“I think I really need to take my mind off of work for a while, so what do you say to a little-” Violet put her fingers to her lips, as if to mime smoking a joint. “Hm?”

“Well…” Judy chewed her lip, taking her turn to look around for eavesdroppers, “it couldn’t hurt I suppose. How about my place?”

Violet nodded. “Sounds like a plan. Just let me give the kids a call and we can blow this joint,” she winked at Judy, then got up to go find the phone, leaving her alone at the bar. She left enough on the bar to cover Violet’s drink – just in case – and once she was done on the phone, led the way out to her car.

Once they got to her apartment, Judy found herself fumbling with the keys, while Violet waited patiently behind. When she finally managed to let them in, she flicked on the light and led Violet into the living room.

“Would you like something to drink? Or how about a snack? I can whip up a-”

Violet gently touched her arm as she made her way to the couch, shaking her head. “I’m fine, don’t worry about it. But thanks.”

Judy joined her on the opposite end, and watched Violet flick her thumb against the lighter with a bit of awe. As she brought the lit cigarette to her lips, Judy couldn’t bring herself to look away for some odd reason. Maybe she just was eager to get her own turn with it. Yeah, that’s all.

Violet let out a stream of smoke and handed the joint to Judy. They took their time and savoured the elated feeling it gave them, talking about everything Judy could think of that didn’t involve Consolidated. Luckily, once Violet started on something, Judy found herself just getting so caught up in listening to her speak that she just let her carry on.

“What’s so funny?” Violet asked, watching Judy fall into a giggling fit across from her.

“Oh, nothing,” Judy said between laughing, “I just, just…was thinking that I- oh gosh, I wish we could do this kind of thing more often Violet, I really do. It’s just, I don’t see you at all anymore and, oh- I enjoy this too much, I wish I could spend more time with you, like this.”

“Like what, stoned?” Violet chuckled, taking a hit from the joint, wiggling it between her fingers.

“No! I mean, smoking the pot with you is fun but that’s not- no, that’s not what I meant,” Judy shook her head. She leaned back against the couch and covered her reddening face with the back of her hand.

“I’m just messing with you, Judy, don’t sweat it. I get what you mean, and it _is_ nice to spend some time together like this,” Violet leaned over and patted Judy’s knee. “At least you don’t just speak to me to ask me for a report, or to ask me what’s for supper. You seem to care about what I’ve got to say. It’s refreshing.”

“Of course I do, that’s what friends are for, right?” Judy replied, leaning in and gently placing her hand on top of Violet’s, where it was resting comfortably upon her knee. She couldn’t help but notice how soft Violet’s hand felt, but perhaps that was just the pot kicking in - she couldn’t really be sure.

Violet’s eyes ran over her face for a moment, then she started laughing again, biting her lip to try to contain it, but failing terribly.

“What?”

“You’ve got a pretty little face on you, Judy. Like a doll, kind of,” Violet said, reaching up with the hand holding the joint, tracing her finger down Judy’s cheek. Judy giggled and looked down, feeling her face warm from the attention.

“Oh, hush, Violet, please,” she peeked up at Violet, who was taking another draw as she watched Judy. She bit her lip again as she pulled the joint away, and laid it in the ash tray on the table beside them.

The next few moments were silent between them, nothing filling it but a shared gaze and a hazy feeling like they were being pulled into each other’s orbit slowly, until- Judy blinked, realizing that she could feel something soft against her lips, and breath tickling her nose that wasn’t her own. After another long-lasting second passed, it occurred to her that the sensation was, in fact, Violet. She was _kissing_ Violet.

She didn’t fight it, but instead pulled back slowly when it felt right to do so, which was admittedly longer than she had expected from herself. Still caught in the warm, fuzzy feeling of it all, she just stared blankly at Violet, reaching up to touch her finger against her own lips.

Then suddenly Violet bust out laughing again, and Judy furrowed her brow and dropped her hand to her lap. “What?”

“You have my lipstick smudged on you,” Violet answered, waving her finger in Judy’s direction. The mental image of what she must’ve looked like brought her to join Violet’s laughter again. She could only imagine she would see something like a very strange clown if she got up and checked herself in the mirror.

“Well, why don’t you take it back?” Judy dove forward and pressed her lips to Violet’s again, feeling her tense under her, clearly not expecting the second kiss. It would make sense, because it surprised Judy too.

“Woah,” Violet exhaled, pushing Judy back gently once the kiss had ran its duration.

“Yeah,” Judy sighed alongside her, running her fingers through her own hair as she sat back. “Woah.”

“I think we’ve spent enough time with our friend Mary Jane tonight…”

Judy frowned. “You’re not upset about… _that_ , are you?”

“No, no, I just- I don’t think it’d be smart to keep at it. Pot does some funny stuff to your head when it comes to making decisions and-”

“You don’t want to make any bad decisions,” Judy said, trying her hardest to fight the tears she could feel building up. She really didn’t know that she wanted to do that with Violet until now - until she had - but she was so afraid that Violet was rejecting her already. Would Violet regret it once the high wore off?

Violet gasped and reached out to take Judy’s hand between hers. “Oh Judy, no, I’m not- hold on now… I’m not upset, I don’t regret it if that’s what you’re worried about, listen- Judy…” she let go of Judy’s hand with one of hers to reach up and hold Judy’s cheek. “We just shouldn’t rush off anywhere with clouded judgement. It wouldn’t be good for either of us.”

“I guess that makes sense…”

“Attagirl, chin up,” Violet patted her cheek gently, and before she could continue, was interrupted by the rumble of her own stomach. She glanced down between them, while Judy struggled to muffle her laughter.

“How about that snack?” Judy sniffled, leaning in as she went to get up and pressing a soft little kiss to Violet’s cheek. She stood up and started off to the kitchen, pausing as she rounded the couch. “You want to come help?”

Violet laughed. “Sure thing, hon,” she replied, following Judy into her kitchen.

While they worked their way through half of Judy’s pantry, Judy almost seemed to forget all about the kissing incident on the couch, falling back into their warm conversation of earlier. It wasn’t until they bid each other good night as Judy retired to her room and Violet to the couch that Violet reminded Judy of it quite vividly. She took Judy’s cute little doll face between her hands and brought their lips together once more.

“Oh!” Judy gasped, “g-goodnight, Violet.”

“Night, Judy. Talk about it in the morning?”

“Y-yeah…”

“Thanks. For everything.”

She squeezed Judy’s hand and made for the couch, and left Judy alone with her thoughts and her dreams. As she drifted off to sleep, Judy quietly added “her lips” to the list of things she would miss about Violet – that is, unless this meant that she’d be seeing far more of her from now on. She could learn to get used to that again.


End file.
